This invention relates generally to a fishing rod holder mounted on a boat, from which a fisherman conducts a fishing operation and, more particularly, to a multiple-rod holder positioned on a pedestal of a standard fishing chair.
Sometimes a fisherman needs to hold the fishing rod and repeatedly cast the line out into the water and retrieve the line numerous times. In other types of fishing, the sportsman does not have to hold onto the fishing rod at all times, but may leave the rod in a stable position on shore or on the boat, waiting for the fish to bite. The present invention is directed to the second method of fishing, wherein the fisherman leaves the rod in place, allowing the fisherman to operate with several rods at a time.
Some of the known fishing rod supports or holders are mounted by an anchoring device, such as a spike, on a bank of a river. Other supporting rod holders are mounted on a deck of a boat or on the side of the boat by clips and other securing means. In other types of fishing, particularly big game fishing, a sportsman uses one or more fishing chairs mounted on the stern or aft portion of the deck of a boat, from which the fisherman casts the line overboard.
However, when a fishing rod is supported by a side of the boat, the fisherman has to repeatedly bend and stoop to check on the line to retrieve the fish. The bending action when performed repeatedly, causes strain on the back muscles and unnecessarily tires the sportsman. The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of a multi-rod fishing rod holder that can be mounted on the pedestal of a standard fishing chair and that can position the rods in an easily accessible positioned for a sportsman fishing from the deck of a boat.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a multiple fishing rod holder that can be mounted on the pedestal of a fishing chair on the deck of a boat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod holder that is freely rotatable about the central axis of the chair pedestal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multiple fishing rod holder that allows the fisherman to secure the fishing rods at about the level of a fishing chair seat.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod holder that can be easily positioned and removed, when not needed, from the boat by sliding the fishing rod holder off the pedestal.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod holder that allows multiple-angle positioning of the fishing rods in the holder during storage and active use of the fishing rods.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved through a provision of a fishing rod holder for retaining one or more fishing rods in a plurality of positions. One of the positions allows to retain fishing rods in a generally vertical orientation, and another position allows to retain the fishing rods at an angular position, when the fishing lines are cast in the water.
The fishing rod holder is formed as an open frame defined by a top plate, a parallel bottom plate and side plates extending an acute angle between the top plate and the bottom plate. One of the embodiments provides for an elongated top plate, and another embodiment provides for a T-shaped top plate having a transverse top plate member.
The top plate(s) have openings adjacent ends thereof for receiving a fishing rod handle. Corresponding openings are formed in the side plates to allow retaining of the fishing rod handles and the fishing rods positioned in the openings in a generally vertical orientation.
To allow angular positioning of the rods, the invention provides for distinct embodiments. One of the embodiments provides for the use of loop members secured on the side plates. The handles of the fishing rods, retained in the loop members extend in at an acute angle to the top plate, allowing the fishing lines to extend overboard of a boat.
Another embodiment of the invention provides for a plurality of angular braces secured between the top plate and the side plate and for a tubular member carried by the angular braces. When the fishing rod handle is extended through the top plate opening and into the tubular member, the fishing rod becomes oriented at an acute angle in relation to the top plate, allowing the fishing line to be cast for fishing.
The fishing rod holder of the present invention brings the handle of the fishing rod to a level slightly below the knee level of a sportsman seated in the fishing chair on deck of the boat. No excessive bending or stooping is needed to manipulate the fishing rods. The fishing rod holder rotates about the pedestal allowing easy access to the fishing rods retained in the holder.